A Drift Across Space and Time
by setsuna nuriko
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are now in school. As everything goes well, they were suddenly transported to Feudal Japan where samurais still exist and people wearing kimonos and yukatas.
1. A Drift Across Space and Time

Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and the rest.

Chapter 1 : Tomoyo's Party………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kinomoto's Residence

"Hoe, I'm so gonna be late! Kero, why didn't you wake me up?" yelled Sakura. Now 16 years old, the card captor had grown and blossomed to a very beautiful girl. Her auburn hair is slightly longer and her feminine curves are more visible. She's no longer the kawaii elementary school girl that goes to Tomoeda Elementary School but now attending her brother's previous high school since Touya had graduated there and went to college like he always wanted.

Sakura quickly brushed her teeth and get dressed. Meanwhile, Kero was still asleep in his comfy makeshift room in Sakura's lowest drawer of her study table. "Kero, wake up! You don't want to miss Tomoyo's birthday party don't you, with all the yummy and tasty cakes?" Her words had sure made Kero jumped out from his drawer. "No way I'm gonna miss all the delicious and sweet desserts!" said Kero. He quickly went into Sakura's handbag. "Sakura, you better get a move on! I don't want to stay in here and suffocate." Kero's muffled voice can be heard. "Hai, hai!" replied Sakura. She quickly combs her hair and put on her usual hair clips and ran downstairs.

"Ohayo!" The daughter of the family greeted her father and brother. She looks at her mother's picture on the dining table and softly wishes Nadeshiko the same. "Good morning, Sakura-san. Here's breakfast." replied Fujitaka as he poured some milk for her. "Looks like the kaijuu has gotten up early today." Whispered Touya from behind the newspaper he's reading. "Onee-chan!" Sakura growled. Even though she has grown up, his jokes still make her feel like a little girl. Sakura swiftly ate her breakfast and went to Tomoyo's house by bus.

Daidouji's Residence

The crowd was growing as the day proceeds to nite(sure is a long party). Many people had come for Tomoyo's birthday party. Fresh flowers were decorated in the large mansion. Presents had piled up on one of the main table. All their friends from elementary school came as they too went to the same high school. It seems that these people really like to stick together in Tomoeda. Sakura in her pink dress with flowing ribbons, specially made by Tomoyo herself was being videoed by the birthday girl. "Ne…Tomoyo-chan, it's your birthday party! We should be focusing on you."Sakura complained. "Ie..ie…Sakura-chan, I will never forgive myself to let this wonderful moment to pass by. I'm sure Li-kun wouldn't object" replied Tomoyo while grinning at the heir of the Li Clan. Both he and Mei Lin had returned to Japan to attend high school together with the rest. Syaoran's cheeks turned red as tomatoes. After the event of the Sealed Card, the two lovebirds are officially together. After a few moments with the rest of the group, finally Sakura and Syaoran were able to be alone in a secluded part the beautiful garden. There were dancing to a slow rhythm being played by live musicians, peaceful in each other's arms. "I can't dream of any other moment that being here right now, with you Syaoran-kun."whispered Sakura.

As the two were dancing, suddenly it all became quiet. Sakura and Syaoran had immediately sense the work of magic. "It's impossible, all the cards, including the last one, all of them were captured and sealed!" said Syaoran. A purple mist is starting to appear around them. "This feeling, it's like a Clow Card, Syaoran, but how?" asked Sakura. "I don't know,love." The mist then started to become thicker and thicker. Syaoran and Sakura clasped their hands together out of reflex and within a few seconds, they can hardly see anything. Then the mist slowly disappears from the garden, with Sakura and Syaoran altogether.


	2. Cornered and injured

Chapter 2-Where are we?

Feudal Japan, Tokyo

Things were going on as usual in Tokyo. People carry on their daily activities. Suddenly, a purple mist appeared out of nowhere at a clearing near a small bridge where the townsfolk crosses by. However nobody seems to notice the strange event. As the mist slowly dissipates, two figures can be seen appearing. Sakura and Syaoran's sight slowly recovers. "Ne…Syaoran-kun, I don't think we're in Tomoyo's house anymore." Syaoran can only nod in agreement while looking around the area. They seem to be standing in a clearing of grasses near a river. The air smells differently compared in Tomoeda. It's fresher, cleaner in fact. Syaoran looked over at the people walking nearby. The women are wearing kimonos and the men in yukatas. All seem to be very nostalgic. "Sakura, we're not even in our time too," Syaoran added.

"Hoe, _hontouni desu-ka_, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura also looked around her just to make sure that she isn't dreaming. "What should we do now??" she asked Syaoran. Both of them are still standing at the spot where they landed, afraid to make a move. "The aura of the purple mist was definitely a Clow card, but how is it possible, they pondered. They decided to walk across the bridge away from the town to avoid any crowd or suspicions, but still, those few who walked pass them look at them strangely. They continue to walk down the path with their hands still clasped together. "I think it's better we track down the card as soon as possible, Sakura. If not we're gonna be stuck here forever." Syaoran suggested. " Did you bring your Clow Cards?" Sakura nodded. It has been a habit of hers to bring all of them now after the Hope card event. She doesn't want any of the cards to feel left out and alone like the Nothing. "How are we going to find it, Syaoran-kun?" she looked at him. "Too bad we don't have my Lasin Board with me." As they were trying to figure out their next move, a group of men approached them from behind.

"Hey there, are you two lost?" One of them, who looked like the head of the gang, stepped forward, with his face full of anticipation, and cunning like. "You don't happen to be from around here I guess, perhaps from out of the country with all those fancy clothes." He looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura, "And this young lady, very exquisite, such a fine looking one too." The man commented with eyes travelling up and down Sakura's figure too. Sakura quickly got behind Syaoran and he protectively stood in front of her. They both know that these men are up to no good. " Now, now, we don't want anyone to get hurt do we?" said the leader while revealing a weapon he carried under his yukata. It looks like a small sword, a katana, still in its sheath. The rest of them too drew out their weapons, just as a threat. "Why don't you two start giving us any valuables that you have on, ehh?" One of the men behind the leader said.

Syaoran and Sakura backed away from the group of robbers. Then Syaoran swiftly took out his red and black ornament and concentrate. The small harmless object transformed into a sword. The robbers were quite shocked at what they saw and staggered a bit, but they continued to advance on those two. Syaoran prepared himself in a stance to fight those men. And clashes of swords can be heard. Syaoran, a master swordsman, easily knocked two of the untrained robbers. However, one of them managed to sneak up behind him, Sakura who saw what's going on, called out her beloved's name to warn him. Syaoran was able to dodge the attacker but still he wasn't able to get out of the man's katana's way completely as it slashed his right arm. A gash can be seen, with blood trickling down Syaoran's arm. Syaoran retreats back slowly, with his now injured arm; he won't be able to defeat the remaining three as they advanced towards him at the same time. Sakura rushes to Syaoran side. "Maybe I should use my ofuda card" Syaoran thought desperately even though it might compromise their safety later. As he was about to summon one of the elemental powers….

" I believe you should leave those two people alone" a voice said from above…..


	3. Saved

Chapter 3

"I believe you should leave those two alone"

A voice can be heard from the shadows. All of the bandits stopped their movements and looked at the direction from where the voice came from. Syaoran and Sakura were looking as well hoping there's a better way than revealing their magic.

"Show yourself!" The leader said to the dark figure.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Long flaming red hair flowed in a ponytail behind him. He wears a magenta colored haori paired with a white hakama. The scar on his left cheek can be seen clearly under the sunny light. On his left side, a sword rested in its sheath tied up to his waist.

"Who are you to interrupt our business here?" the bandit leader asked the stranger. Without wasting any time or expecting any answer, the group attacked the red head with all they've got.

Syaoran was about to help the man fight off the bandits, but changed his mind. The guy with red hair handled those bandits with great expertise and accuracy. He didn't even remove his sword from its scabbard. His movements, very swift and full of agility made his figure look like a blur defeating the bandits one by one. Finally, the last bad guy fell unconscious being knocked down by the man.

"Fewh…this sure is messy" he looked at the pile of men lying on the road and then looked at Syaoran and Sakura. "Are you two alright?" He asked them politely. They only managed to nod at him. " Now, why don't we go somewhere else and take a look at the wound of yours."

"But, what about these bandits" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about them, miss. One of my friends had already gone to get the patrolmen. They should be here any minute. So, we should get going if you don't want to be the centre of attention." He ushered them out of the way. They were brought to a nicely build house. Like the ones you see in that time with large gardens and compound enclosed within walls. Over there, they were greeted by a nice lady with black hair tied high at the back. Beside her was another woman in purple kimono with black straight hair.

"Kenshin, where in the world have you been? It's almost dinner time and where's the tofu that you went out to buy?" Asked the fierce looking lady oblivious about the other two visitors.

"_Ano...gomenne Kaoru-dono_," replied the young man. "Actually we had a problem on our way to the town." And so he explained what happened to those two ladies. Kaoru invited all of them in while listening to Kenshin's story. The women with purple kimono saw Syaoran's injury went to get her medical gear to help fix him up. They all sat on the tatami near a table where dinner is prepared. When Kenshin had finished explaining, by that time a teenage boy, slightly younger than Syaoran and Sakura had came back and joined the group. He has spiky black hair and tanned skin. It was he who went and got the policemen.

"Here, let me take a look at your arm." The woman approached Syaoran.

Both Syaoran and Sakura haven't said a word while the rest were talking about them. Then Kenshin looked at them with a smile.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves yet, haven't we?" he asked the two. "I'm Himura Kenshin and this is Kamiya Kaoru, the owner of this dojo."

"And my name is Myojin Yahiko, Kaoru's first apprentice." The teenage boy interrupted. "The fox lady over there is Megumi"

Megumi only managed to look at Yahiko with stern eyes since she's bandaging Syaoran's arm. "Shut up brat!" As she finished tying the knot on the bandage, "There, that should do it. The cut wasn't so deep, so I don't think you'll need any stitches. Just try not to move so much while it heals" she advised Syaoran. He nods at her with gratitude.

"So who are you people? Where are you from?" Yahiko eagerly bombarded them with questions. He got a nice bump in the head from Kaoru after that.

"Stop being so rude!" Kaoru silenced him. So, everybody went silent and looked at the two strangers.

"Um…my name is Li Syaoran and this is Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran said their names carefully while trying to figure out what exactly are they going to tell them. Should they just tell the truth and spill everything out or exclude a few "unnecessary" information. Sakura, sensing Syaoran's distraught held his uninjured hand and firmly squeezed it to reassure him that it's alright to tell the truth.

"We're both from Tomoeda, year 2000" Syaoran spoke the last two words slowly and softly.

"Huh?" was all the Kenshin group could ever reply…


End file.
